


3:00 AM

by hyoidbone



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoidbone/pseuds/hyoidbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's late night musings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3:24 AM

Lexa’s finger trails gently across Clarke’s skin, the tips of her fingers coasting the length of her arm. She’s quiet, watching her take slow and even breaths. There’s a twitch and Lexa perks up but relaxes once she realizes it was nothing. She has a terrible habit of being up at this hour and she makes no attempt to wake the woman she desparetly wishes to.

She’s beautiful she sleeps. Peaceful, without a care in the world, and she always wonderes what goes through her head when. 

When they first married, Clarke talked in her sleep. Usually incoherent, but occasionally she’d whimper out something frightening and Lexa would wake her. It took a solid few minutes for Clarke to relax with a glass of water and support as she gathered herself. Eventually Lexa made a habit of keeping a glass of water by her bed before they went to sleep, confessing she woke up thirsty sometimes. 

The more time went, the nightmares were less and less. She never talked about them, they were gone from memory within minutes if they were lucky, but Clarke preferred ignoring them. Now, watching Clarke sleep, she couldn’t remember the last time she had to wake her.

She gently squeezes her hand, leans forward to kiss Clarke’s temple.

“Goodnight.”


	2. 3:17 AM

Lexa jerks awake suddenly, the book slipping from half-stiff fingers into her lap. She’s quick to retrieve it and prevent herself from losing her place. She neatly closes it and sets it on the stand next to her. 

“You always let me fall asleep when I’m reading,” she says quietly, turning to see Clarke’s face. She’s answered with silence, watching the woman sleep peacefully. Her hair neatly framing her face and Lexa pushes back a few strands on the pillow so she can better see her. The light from the lamp is dull and does not illuminate her face like she’s used to.

She glances at the clock that blinks a harsh _3:17AM_ and she closes her eyes, putting her finger at the bridge and squeezes. The short bit of sleep was the most rest she’d gotten in a while, something she couldn’t find herself to talk to Clarke about, but she knows she needs to. Lexa is sleeping less and less and her wife doesn’t have a clue. As much as she wishes not to bother, she can’t keep it in forever, something Clarke would reprimand her when the confession came to light.

For now, Lexa lets it go before giving a gentle squeeze, a kiss on her cheek, and a quiet goodnight before she turns in herself.


End file.
